


And then there were three.

by MrsLPN



Category: Stucky (Steve/Bucky)
Genre: Intersex Bucky, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLPN/pseuds/MrsLPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky stood under the steaming water and let it fall around him, relaxing him expeditiously. He ran his flesh hand over his body with a soapy wash rag and massaged the muscles as he went along. He closed his eyes and let the soothing maneuver take him over. He felt his beating heart slow in response to the calmness but it hitched as he ran his hand over his belly. It felt different…odd.<br/>He swiped the water away from his eyes and stared down at the body part in question. His palm slid back and forth across his trunk and tried to find the right description for how it felt. It wasn’t as hard and muscular like usual, it was a bit more squishy. But it wasn’t fatty either, like it would be if he were losing muscle mass and gaining weight. There was a slight bulge to his abdomen that wasn’t there before and it left him standing there staring at his belly and rubbing over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then there were three.

Steve was in the midst of a nightmare, one where the brutal memories flashed behind his eyelids of Bucky lying nearly lifeless in a hospital bed. That had been, by far, the worst time of Steve's unnaturally long life. He thought he was miserable when Bucky fell from the train and then he had to manage to continue living without his best friend. In actuality, being reunited with Bucky and then having to watch him slowly slip back away was, in fact, the very worst thing Steve had ever endured. He was unbelievably thrilled when he discovered Bucky had lived through the accident, even if it meant he was turned into a super soldier like Steve had been.  
The men who had captured and changed Bucky also held him captive for years to be sure their experiment wouldn’t go awry. They claimed their intent all along was to reunite the two childhood best friends once Bucky was stable and they were positive he wasn’t a threat to humanity. But once they had worked out all the kinks and tricks of the trade, Steve had disappeared. They worried the news would set Bucky off and cause a whole new level of danger to his self and others, so they froze his body to prevent the unknown.  
By the time Steve made his appearance and was brought back into society, the men responsible for Bucky were on their death beds, leaving their assets to their much younger offspring. It took a while, three years to be exact, for the newcomers to master everything. Once they had gotten the hang of it, they unfroze Bucky’s body and nursed him back to life. The several weeks of desensitizing Bucky to the new world he was now living in was brutal. The man was, understandably, angry and it took more restraints than anyone was comfortable with to hold him down.  
But the time passed and they freed Bucky with all the necessities he would need to restart his old life. They pointed him in the direction of Captain America and let the eager man go.  
The childhood buddies came crashing together in a mountain of emotions. Neither man could believe it was real. But just as quickly as they were reunited, they were threatened apart yet again. A nasty infection had set in inside Bucky’s left arm, sending him spiraling into septic shock. Being frozen had halted the illness momentarily, but when it came back it did so with a vengeance. Bucky was dying and swiftly.  
Steve never left his side; day and night, he was there to hold Bucky’s right hand even if the man was so far into a coma that he wasn’t aware of the company. But Bucky pulled through with the help of Stark’s medical staff and they even built him a metal prosthetic. It was fully functional and Bucky took to it rather quick once he recovered.  
After it all settled down and the best friends continued catching up, Steve moved Bucky into Stark tower with the rest of the team. Unfortunately, Bucky was still suffering from flashbacks and horrific nightmares. Tony designed some sort of contraption that would know when Bucky woke up at night and it sent an alarm to let Steve know it was happening.  
When the alarm was going off in the middle of Steve’s nightmare tonight, it took him a second to realize. But once he did, he hopped out of bed and ran towards Bucky’s room down the hall. He busted through the door but Bucky wasn’t in bed like usual. And then Steve heard groans coming from the in-room bathroom and he made his way towards it.  
“Buck?” He whispered from the doorway. He furrowed his brows at the man he loved when he saw Bucky’s head hanging in the toilet as his body was wrapped around it loosely. Bucky held a shaking hand out, halting Steve in his steps.  
“Don’t come--” Bucky was cut off by another bought of violent retches. It sounded just as painful as it felt and he couldn’t let Steve witness what was happening at any closer distance. He appreciated Steve for not ignoring his request. Bucky vomited a few more times before he finally felt his insides level out and stop betraying him. He closed the toilet lid and pressed his cheek against the cold porcelain.  
“Bucky,” Steve whispered again but this time he approached him, putting a hand to Bucky’s back. “What happened?”  
Bucky weakly shrugged one shoulder, “I don’t know.” He took a deep breath and licked his lips. “I was asleep and then suddenly I was woke up with my stomach threatening regurgitation.” Bucky caved and let Steve pull him to his chest. Steve held him there for a moment to let Bucky’s body adjust to the movement and then he carried him back to the bed. Steve laid Bucky out across the mattress and sat a trash bin next to him.  
“Did you eat something bad?” Steve asked as he crawled in to sit beside Bucky and let the man curl into his body.  
Bucky groaned at the mere thought of food, swallowing past the threatening bile in his throat. He shook his head and focused on controlling his breathing as Steve stroked his back. Steve halted the questions; he figured they could wait until morning when, or if, Bucky felt better. Bucky passed out in Steve’s lap but Steve never went back to sleep. He held his boyfriend throughout the remainder of the night and hoped like hell nothing bad would come of this sudden illness.

Bucky woke up in a much more pleasurable way than he had during the night. His throat was sore and his stomach was rumbling, but he wasn’t puking up his guts and he was still cuddled against Steve, so he counted that as a win.  
“Hey, Buck.” Steve cooed and brushed Bucky’s hair out of his eyes. “How are you feeling?” His voice was soft and smooth, calming Bucky just like always.  
“Better,” Bucky rasped, attempting to sit up to meet Steve eye to eye. He took deep breaths to calm the increasing rumbles from his bowels and eventually felt normal. “Coffee?” He asked, knowing the hot liquid would do wonders on his raw throat.  
“I’ll get right on that,” Steve grinned and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “Why don’t you get a shower and then meet me downstairs?” He offered, knowing a clean body would make Bucky feel better. Bucky nodded and took off towards the bathroom.

He stood under the steaming water and let it fall around him, relaxing him expeditiously. He ran his flesh hand over his body with a soapy wash rag and massaged the muscles as he went along. He closed his eyes and let the soothing maneuver take him over. He felt his beating heart slow in response to the calmness but it hitched as he ran his hand over his belly. It felt different…odd.  
He swiped the water away from his eyes and stared down at the body part in question. His palm slid back and forth across his trunk and tried to find the right description for how it felt. It wasn’t as hard and muscular like usual, it was a bit more squishy. But it wasn’t fatty either, like it would be if he were losing muscle mass and gaining weight. There was a slight bulge to his abdomen that wasn’t there before and it left him standing there staring at his belly and rubbing over it.  
Eventually the water went cold and he was forced out of the confusing trance. He dressed in sweats and a loose top to keep his stomach hidden. Steve had a steaming mug waiting for him when he reached the kitchen. Bucky forced a half smile and thanked him as he sipped the heavenly liquid. He was still captured in his thoughts, though, and he hadn’t realized when the others joined them.

“You alright there, bud?” Clint clapped Bucky on the shoulder and sat next to him with his own mug of caffeine. “You’re looking a little green.” He grinned over his ceramic cup.  
Bucky grunted a response and went back to sipping his drink. Steve settled in on his other side and instinctively rubbed circles into Bucky’s back. The touch was enough to bring Bucky out of his thoughts; he leaned toward Steve and let the feelings take him over. Steve shifted when Bucky leaned in closer and he pulled Bucky to his chest. Bucky relaxed in the embrace and closed his eyes.  
Steve placed a soft kiss to the top of his head and ran his hand up and down Bucky’s flesh arm. The others grew more concerned once they realized that Bucky was actually ill. Natasha tugged at Clint’s shoulder to motion him away for Bruce to get closer to the two super soldiers. Bruce placed the back of his hand to Bucky’s forehead and then took a seat next to him.  
“Barnes,” Bruce spoke quietly. “What’s hurting?”  
Bucky shook his head against Steve’s chest and took a moment before rising up to sit straighter in his chair.  
“Nothing hurts, really. I just…” Bucky let his voice trail off when it got hoarse and he tried to lubricate his throat with more coffee.  
“He woke up puking last night. It was pretty bad,” Steve offered, just as clueless as the rest of them.  
“Hmm,” Bruce hummed. “Maybe it’s just a bug, then.”  
Tony scoffed from behind them. “Pretty sure super soldiers don’t catch the flu.”  
Bruce offered a sympathetic shrug to Steve and glanced at Bucky one last time.  
“If it gets worse, come down to my lab. I’ll run some tests.” He nodded at Bucky and took off out of the room.

Steve helped Bucky back to his room and laid him down. Bucky curled into the fetal position and hugged a pillow to his chest; it wasn’t long until the man was fast asleep. Steve went back to his own room, knowing the alarm would notify him when Bucky woke up, and let the man rest in peace.  
Bucky rolled out of bed feeling completely different. After waking up twice during his nap to hurl violently, his stomach was finally empty of everything and he felt back to normal. Steve had refused to leave him again after the last time he woke up puking, but Bucky waved him off and assured him he felt fine now. Bucky padded over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face in cold water.  
When he was sure that Steve wouldn’t be coming through the bathroom door to join him, Bucky lifted his baggy shirt and assessed his stomach. It was still mushy under his fingertips and he would have sworn that the bulge was bigger than just that morning. It wasn’t too obvious so Bucky considered that it may just be his mind playing tricks on him, but he brushed that thought away. He knew something was wrong, he just didn’t know how to approach Bruce with the information for an examination. Not without worrying Steve anyway. He felt bad for hiding whatever it was that was going on from his boyfriend, but he wanted answers before cluing Steve in.  
“Hey, everything okay?” Steve brushed his fingers down Bucky’s cheek when he joined him in the bedroom.  
“Yeah, I’m just gonna go see Banner. Have him make sure whatever it is isn’t contagious.” Bucky forced himself to smile and seem nonchalant.  
“I’ll go with you. Do you want to try and eat something first?” Steve asked hesitantly, not sure how Bucky would react to the mention of food.  
“I think I could eat, actually. You stay here and fix something, I’ll go see Banner by myself.”  
“You sure?”  
Bucky nodded and Steve agreed to the conditions. He went off towards the kitchen and Bucky slowly walked down the stairs to Bruce’s lab.

“Barnes,” Bruce seemed surprised when Bucky actually showed up. “You seem better.”  
“Yeah, um, something’s wrong.” Bucky didn’t try to beat around the bush, it would get him nowhere. Bruce saw the worry in Bucky’s expression and dropped whatever he was doing and sat on a stool near where Bucky was standing. He motioned towards a seat in front of him and Bucky sat down on the edge of it.  
“What’s up?” Bruce's voice was professional yet empathetic.  
“I-I don’t know, really. I was perfectly fine and then I started throwing up all of a sudden and now…” Bucky took a deep breath and looked down towards his mid-section. “I think…I think I may have a tumor or something.” Bucky blurted and Bruce looked taken aback by the possibility.  
“A tumor? Where?”  
Bucky pointed towards the bulge in his belly and lifted his shirt to show Bruce the mass.  
Bruce leaned in closer to take a look and suggested Bucky lie down on the exam table so he could do a proper examination.  
“Give it to me straight, Doc. Am I dying?” Bucky leaned towards humor when he was nervous, and he was certainly scared shitless at the current moment.  
Bruce didn’t comment, he just continued to palpate Bucky’s stomach and squint when he felt around the pubic area. He took a deep breath and sat next to the exam table Bucky was now sitting up on.  
“Seriously, Bruce, what’s happening to me?” The humor was long gone; Bucky was damn near shitting his pants with fear. He suddenly wished he had let Steve come with him, he didn’t think he could handle bad news regarding his health alone.  
“I don’t think it’s a tumor.” Bruce finally offered. “It’s not firm enough for that.”  
“Then what the hell is it? It wasn’t there yesterday.”  
“Well, it could be that you are having a reaction to something you ate. You could just be bloated from gluten or something similar.”  
“You don’t seem convinced.” Bucky observed through narrowed eyes.  
Bruce sighed and took a moment to figure out how to ask the question.  
“Bucky, is it possible…I mean can you be…” Bruce never actually finished his sentence, but he got the point across.  
Bucky went wide eyed and pale. Realization sat in and it took his breath away, and not in a good way. He knew what Bruce was getting at; the entire team knew Bucky’s health history. When he was taken in by Stark’s medical crew to nurse him out of his infection, he told them everything. Steve was there to help and offer support, knowing it was difficult for Bucky to tell someone other than his best friend his deepest secret. But now everyone knew Bucky was born intersex. They were accepting of it and didn’t pass any judgement. Bucky grew up as a boy; he had the male anatomy, facial hair, Adam’s apple, and deep voice. He had taken testosterone growing up, so nobody had any reason to believe he was anything other than a man.  
But when he was injected with the serum that made him a super soldier, it also enhanced the female reproductive organs in his body. Stark’s medical team had warned him of the possible consequences, but sometimes he and Steve just weren’t as careful as they should have been. Hell, it’s not exactly easy to think straight when a blonde hair blue eyed hunk of man is ready to jump your bones.  
“I’ll run a test to be sure, but it sounds like--”  
“Yeah, I know. Steve should be here for this, though.”  
“Sure. I’ll draw your blood while you call him.” Bruce kept a low and patient tone with Bucky the entire time, not showing even a hint of judgement.

“Bucky?” They heard Steve call from the doorway to the lab a few minutes later.  
Bucky took a deep breath before responding, “In here.”  
“Jesus, Buck.” Steve saw him lying on the exam table while Bruce filled a second test tube of blood before scurrying off to run the results. “What’s going on? Are you okay? Is he okay?” Steve looked from Bucky to Bruce and then back again. Bucky sat up and pulled at his shirt so that it was still loose over his belly.  
“I’m okay, but I need to tell you something.”  
“Anything, Buck.” Steve lowered his voice and was now standing mere inches from Bucky.  
“Steve, I…I think…. I mean I may be…” Bucky couldn’t figure out the right words to say. “Oh, God. Stevie--” Bucky choked on his words and bowed his head, fighting back the tears that threatened. Steve put his palms on either side of Bucky’s face and raised his head for them to look at each other.  
“Hey,” Steve whispered. “Just take a deep breath, you can tell me.”  
Bucky nodded and swallowed past the lump growing in his throat. He glanced over at Bruce when the computer beeped with the results. Bruce gave him a nod to let him know his theory was just confirmed. Bucky wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but now that it was confirmed he felt a little relief. It was reassuring that it hadn’t turned out to be some wicked side effect just now surfacing from the serum he was injected with.  
Bucky gave a sheepish grin and turned back to Steve.  
“I’m pregnant.” Bucky held his breath, waiting for Steve’s reaction. And he damn near had a stroke when the biggest, goofiest grin broke across his face.  
“Oh my God,” Steve cried out and crushed Bucky’s body against his in an overly excited hug.  
“You’re not mad?” Bucky whispered, trying not to let it show that he would be heartbroken if Steve had had a negative reaction.  
“Mad?” Steve pulled away but kept his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. “Why would I be mad?”  
“I don’t know,” Bucky shrugged. “We weren’t exactly talking about having kids, and our careers aren’t really the best situation to raise a family in.”  
“Buck, none of that matters. We’ll work it out.” Steve assured him but Bucky still felt skeptical.  
“Okay. Let’s just make sure everything is okay first, before we start making drastic changes.”  
Steve nodded and turned to Bruce, who was busying himself by researching Bucky’s condition on the computer to give the two super soldiers a little privacy. He felt them both staring at him and he slowly swiveled his chair to face them.  
“So how is all this going to work?” Steve was the first to question Bruce. “I mean, Bucky doesn’t exactly have a vagina. So how will he, you know…give birth?”  
Bruce cleared his throat. “He will have to deliver via cesarean. It won’t be that big of an issue given his speedy recovery time.”  
“But…” Bucky offered, knowing there was a catch to this somewhere.  
“But,” Bruce took a deep breath. “The serum changed a lot about your body, obviously. And there is no real way to predict how it’s going to affect your pregnancy.”  
“What do you mean?” Steve asked, growing anxious at the thought of losing everything he had just envisioned for him and Bucky.  
“Well, when do you believe you conceived?”  
“It had to have been just last, we’ve…that was the only time we weren’t careful.” Bucky’s voice was low with embarrassment. He wasn’t comfortable talking about such intimate things with their friend.  
Bruce nodded, “I figured as much. But the fetal growth would suggest you’re at least three months along.”  
“That’s not--”  
“Not possible, I know. You were barely even alive three months ago.” Bruce huffed and ran a hand through his hair. Bucky and Steve continued to stare at him, needing answers that he just didn’t have for them.  
“Guys, I know you want me to tell you exactly how this is all going to play out. But I don’t have the answers you need. And I don’t know of anyone that will. It would appear, based on what we know right now, that things are going to happen fast. In two weeks’ time, it’s already developed this far. Hell, you may only be pregnant for a couple months at most. Your symptoms may stay on strong like this morning, or they may disappear altogether. I don’t know. The best I can offer is that I’ll monitor you throughout the day, every day. We’ll see how much development has happened over twenty-four hours and try to calculate when your due date is. I’m sorry, guys. I wish I could give you more, I really do.”  
“We know, thank you.” Bucky’s voice was hoarse, but he nodded. Bruce acknowledged it and let the two men have their privacy as he left the lab. Bucky took a deep breath hesitantly turned back to Steve. He was, of course, still smiling at Bucky.  
“We’re having a baby,” Steve whispered and grabbed Bucky’s hand. Bucky nodded and blinked past the tears stinging his eyes. “We’re going to be dads, Buck.” Steve’s voice caught on emotions and he had to clear his throat.  
“I know,” Bucky whispered and returned Steve’s grin. About that time, Bucky felt a little flutter in his belly and his hand flew to cradle it. He stared wide eyed at Steve and the muscular man nearly fell out with panic.  
“What is it? Are you hurting?” Steve was talking a mile a minute. Bucky just shook his head and grabbed Steve’s hand to place it on his abdomen. The look in Steve’s eyes when he felt the tiny kick was priceless. Bucky watched as Steve fought so hard not to break down; he sniffled and cleared his throat numerous times before Bucky finally had mercy on him and touched his cheek.  
“It’s okay, Stevie.” Bucky encouraged, and Steve broke apart instantly. They held each other, basking in the fact that they were going to be parents in just a few months’ time.  
“I love you,” Steve choked. “I love you so, so much.” He kissed Bucky’s forehead and then traveled back down to the growing bulge that held their baby. “And I love you, little one.”  
“You’re gonna be great at this, Stevie.” Bucky whispered and tangled his fingers with Steve’s as they rested on his belly.

They decided it was best to go ahead and tell everyone else, since nobody really knew how fast this was all going to happen. They were all happy for them, Natasha being the most chipper. She went to her knees and put her hands on Bucky’s stomach just as soon as they announced it. She whispered to the baby in Romanian and Bucky got choked up at the words while Steve huffed next to him because he had no idea what she was saying. Thor got overly excited, like usual, and exclaimed “James Buchanan Barnes!” as he pulled him and Steve both into a fierce hug. Clint clapped both of their shoulders and offered sincere congratulations and poked at Bucky’s belly, telling the growing baby he couldn’t wait to watch Steve change a diaper. Even Tony shook their hands and showed his excitement at being an honorary uncle, insisting that he take part in choosing a name. Bucky and Steve both knew that would never happen, over their dead bodies would Tony Stark name their child. Bruce offered another congratulations and they thanked him profusely for all he had already done and was going to be doing for them. Sam prepared them an early dinner after telling Bucky and Steve how great they were going to be as parents. All of them ate together and started parting ways, after congratulating the two super soldiers again, and went off to do their nightly routines.  
The next four days came and went in a whirlwind of changes. Bucky had only woken up sick for one more day after the first and then his symptoms switched gears. He went from being repulsed at all things food, to craving everything in the fiercest way possible. The man was devouring anything in sight. He would wake up at all hours of the night (and in turn wake Steve up because ever since they found out they were pregnant, Steve slept in Bucky’s room) and be craving some off the wall food combination. But Steve was overly happy to get Bucky whatever he wanted. He would drive to three different stores at three in the morning looking for Bucky’s particular craved choosing, and do it all with a genuine smile. Bucky tried to reason with him, telling Steve it was just a craving and would go away. That there was no need to go out and get everything Bucky had a hankering for, but Steve shot him down. He wanted to do it, wanted to keep Bucky happy and comfortable throughout the entire time. His reasoning was, Bucky was doing all the hard work, the least he could do was keep him satisfied.  
The food cravings never really went away, but other symptoms began to surface. He grew so fatigued that it got to the point where he was only awake to eat or shower and then would go back to sleep. The others would filter into their room periodically to check on them and offer any help. Bucky and Steve both assured them that they were fine but appreciated the offer. Bruce would examine Bucky every day, sometimes twice a day, and assure them that everything looked perfectly fine. The baby was growing at super speed, but that was expected since the dads were both super soldiers.

Bucky was now sporting a belly that would have been about five months along if it were on a normal human, but was only actually about three weeks for them. Steve loved to rub the bump; every time Bucky woke up, Steve would be rubbing his palm across the surface or reading quietly to their unborn child. Bucky never got tired of the sight, he loved waking up to see Steve had fallen asleep with his head in Bucky’s lap and his lips pressed against Bucky’s bare belly.  
Bruce had encouraged them to keep track of the fetal kick counts and write down the number for every couple hours. They had done well at first, but then the kicks were coming so frequently that they all decided it wasn’t necessary to count. They would just bring it up if there was a prolonged period without any movement.  
After the first week of discovering the pregnancy and adjusting properly to the incoming member of Stark tower, it started to get easier. Tony had a wing built in the tower specifically for Bucky and Steve; it was two rooms that were separated by a wall that would slide open for access. The room they made the nursery was large enough for a sleeping area on one half, and a play area on the other. Bucky and Steve’s room was also a pretty good size; they put a crib next to the bed they would be sleeping in. They were grateful for Tony’s gift, and Tony was happy that they agreed to stay in the tower instead of getting their own place. The others had genuinely assured them that they wanted Bucky and Steve to stay in the tower, telling them it would be much easier if they had everyone’s help with raising their baby. Bucky and Steve eventually caved and realized that they would probably need all the help they could get, so here they were in their new room.  
Bucky now appeared to be around seven months along in development and the fatigue was a little more manageable now that he was used to it. He would join the others for meals and relax with them during a movie; his favorite thing to do was to watch them struggle to put together various baby furniture. At the current moment, Steve and Thor were attempting to assemble a changing table. This was the third attempt; the first table was crushed by Thor insisting his Mjolnir would be much faster than a screw driver. Yeah, that poor table didn’t stand a chance. The second one was actually coming together nicely, Bucky had hopes for it, but Steve got irritated at the tiny screws and everything not lining up correctly, and well…he may have accidentally tore the nearly finished product in half trying to line up the sides. Third times a charm though, Natasha and Clint finally stepped in and offered their help. The table was finished and Natasha swore off Steve and Thor from even touching it.  
“You’re going to have your hands full with that one.” Nat took a seat next to the chuckling Bucky and he took a deep breath to stifle his laughter at his glowering boyfriend. Dammit, the man just looked so cute when he was defeated by simple furniture.  
“Oh, don’t I know it.” Bucky smiled, not taking his eyes off of Steve for a second.

 

“How the hell am I losing weight? I literally eat everything in sight.” Bucky frowned at Bruce, not understanding how it was possible for him to be malnourished in any way.  
“Yes, well it appears the little munchkin is taking up a lot of your nutrients.”  
“Doc, I don’t think I can eat more than I already am.” Bucky swiped a hand over his face, clearly exasperated.  
Bruce sighed, obviously running out of options. “I don’t know what to tell you, James. For all we know, the little guy is going to use up everything you take in. I don’t have a solution, but I do know you won’t last long if this keeps going. Keeping the baby healthy isn’t the only concern here, you have to stay healthy too or you and the baby won’t--”  
“Okay,” Steve held out hand, stopping Bruce from finishing his train of thought.  
“Maybe try not to walk around so much, that’s burning a lot of unnecessary calories that you need to be saving.” Bruce gestured towards Bucky who had been pacing the lab since they stepped foor in it.  
“I can’t fucking help it!” Bucky gritted, pausing his stride for a moment but wincing and starting back at it. “I’m being beat to shit from the inside and walking around is the only thing that makes it tolerable. And even then--” He cut his-self off with a sharp inhale as he caught a tough kick to his side. The baby was constantly writhing around and making Bucky the most uncomfortable person in the world.  
“Are there more vitamins he could take to help? Something?” Steve asked, hopefully.  
Bruce shook his head in defeat. “I don’t know.”  
“Well find out!” Steve raised his voice but quickly simmered down when Bucky winced as their baby kicked harder at the loud sound. “I’m sorry,” Steve murmured. “I just…I can’t stand the thought of losing either of them.”  
“I understand, Rogers. I do. But we knew this was a complicated situation from the beginning. It’s a waiting game now. The baby is growing steadily and maybe…if it starts taking a turn for the worse, maybe we could go ahead and deliver. That’s the best option I can give.”  
“Please… Bruce, there has to be something to just…. Can we do anything to just calm the baby? You don’t understand; this is constant. I can’t sit, I can’t lie down, I can’t sleep. I can’t do anything!” Bucky whined, he was damn near close to breaking down. He was miserable. All he could do was pace and rub his belly affectionately, hoping it would comfort the fetus enough for it to relax for even a second.  
“James,” Bruce sighed, “I’m sorry. Really, I am. You’re equivalent to eight months along, just try to tough it out for a couple more days and we’ll see how developed everything is.” He kept a low and empathetic tone. He felt for Bucky, he knew it wasn’t easy for anyone involved in this cluster fuck situation. It was never easy not having answers for your patients.  
Bucky looked defeated. Steve went to him to offer comfort, but Bucky was too fidgety to be held. They eventually just nodded at the doctor and made their way to the elevator, Bucky no longer being able to withstand taking stairs.

Once inside their bedroom, Bucky was idly rubbing his palm across his belly when he heard a quiet sniffle come from Steve behind him.  
“Hey,” Bucky whispered and put his flesh hand on Steve’s cheek. “Talk to me, baby.”  
Steve sniffled again and inhaled a deep breath to stable his emotions. “I just want this to work out. I want you both to be perfectly healthy and okay.”  
“We’re fine, Stevie. Nothing is going to happen.” He moved to stand in front of Steve, his growing belly separating them, and Steve’s hands automatically went down to cradle the large bump that kicked him continuously. Bucky placed his flesh and metal hand on top of Steve’s and they stood just like that for several breaths. Steve smiled down and chuckled every time their baby kicked at his hands, like it knew where Steve was.  
“I love you,” Bucky murmured, breaking the comfortable silence.  
“I love you too, Buck.”  
The sweet moment quickly faded when Bucky became short of breath. He clutched his side and attempted to maneuver his baby to lie somewhere other than against his ribs. He started to cramp up in his legs and it was all very nerve wracking. He tried to pace but the cramping halted his movements. He wanted to double over and just fucking scream, but the baby’s placement prevented that.  
“Oh, God….” He cried out, completely defeated and exhausted. He didn’t want to fight this battle anymore.  
“What is it, Buck?” Steve was growing more worried by the second.  
“I can’t…I can’t Stevie. I just can’t.” He sobbed, giving up. There was nothing he could do but take the pain.  
“Here, let me try to help.” Steve kissed Bucky’s cheek and Bucky just shrugged, willing to try anything at this point. Steve dropped to his knees in front of Bucky and placed his hands to cradle the belly holding his child. “Hey, baby,” Steve whispered to the growing fetus while massaging the bump. “You’re hurting daddy. What do you say we give him a break for a few minutes, huh? I’m sure daddy will reward you later with those blueberry pancakes you love so much.” He placed a kiss where Bucky felt the most recent kick, but nothing subsided. Steve tried to massage Bucky’s belly, at least relieving Bucky from that task. But Bucky just got restless from standing still and having idle hands while the pain intensified.  
“It’s not working, Steve.” He cried, obviously being let down by the attempt.  
“I’m so sorry, baby.” Steve stood to his feet and brushed the tears from under his boyfriend’s eyes when he got a sudden idea. “How about we try something else?” He raised an eyebrow but Bucky didn’t notice. The man just shrugged his shoulders, not really even paying attention anymore. “Buck, come sit on the bed.”  
“I can’t sit--”  
“Just trust me,” Steve cut off. Bucky sighed in defeat and humored Steve by sitting against the head board of their bed. He was already even more uncomfortable than before, he made to get back up but Steve stopped him.  
“Steve, I--”  
“Shh, Bucky just close your eyes.” Steve tucked two pillows behind Bucky’s back and shifted the man’s hips so he was halfway lying down. Steve devoured Bucky’s mouth for long moments before traveling down his body. He lifted Bucky’s shirt so that he could run his tongue across the sensitive nipples and then down over Bucky’s belly.  
Bucky moaned Steve’s name and tangled his fingers in his hair, actually relaxing a little bit. It surprised Bucky how much he suddenly didn’t want anything except for Steve inside of him. He lifted his hips for Steve to pull down his sweats and his head disappeared between Bucky’s legs. Bucky couldn’t see over his large baby bump, but he felt Steve’s breath against his skin. He felt the warm tongue swivel around the head of his erection and eventually suck it between his lips. Bucky inhaled sharply at the motion, losing himself in the pleasure it brought him. Being pregnant enhanced all the nerves in his body, letting him feel with extreme pleasure all the moves Steve made against him. Steve sucked in a mind blowing rhythm and Bucky cried out when Steve’s hand ventured to his balls. One finger drifted down between Bucky’s crease and he lifted his hips, inviting the touch. He was so lost in the sudden wave of pleasure that he wasn’t paying much mind to the kicks.  
“Steve,” Bucky moaned, needing him to know he was ready. Steve answered by sliding a slick finger inside of Bucky, syncing the rhythm to his sucking mouth. Bucky’s breath hitched at the sensory overload, and when Steve’s finger glided over his sweet spot he damn near came right then. “Oh, God.” He whined, writhing beneath Steve’s mastered touch. He rocked his hips as much as he could manage and rubbed his belly with his flesh hand, calming down the already stilling movements he was earning from all the pleasure.  
“Stevie,” Bucky groaned, smiling at the response his body, and their baby, was having from it all. “Yes. Ah, babe. It’s working, feel,” He reached for Steve’s idle hand and placed it low on his belly where the baby was merely fluttering around now. Steve replaced his hand with his mouth; he jerked Bucky with his fist while he planted warm kisses all along Bucky’s belly. Still moving in and out of Bucky, with two fingers now instead of one. Steve rubbed over Bucky’s prostate a few more times before removing his fingers and gliding his hand over the glorious bump, rubbing soothing circles, and Bucky writhed and moaned his way to an orgasm. The sight of Steve working his mouth and hand over Bucky’s belly was what set him off into a climax. Steve continued to pump him until Bucky grew sensitive and then Steve just brought his hand up to join the other in rubbing across Bucky’s belly. The lubrication from Bucky’s spunk made to easy for his hands to slide across Bucky’s skin. Beneath Steve’s touch, their baby finally relaxed along with Bucky.  
Bucky could have cried with joy but he was so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open. “Thank you,” Bucky whispered when Steve moved to lie next to him.  
“Shh, just get some sleep, baby.” Steve kissed his neck and let Bucky curl against him.  
They both slept well all through the night.

 

After another week, Bucky was starting to take a turn for the worse. He was consistently losing weight, the lack of nutrition made him even more fatigued, and he wasn’t getting much actual sleep anymore except for maybe an hour or two a night. And since Bucky wasn’t sleeping, that meant Steve wasn’t sleeping. Steve refused to sleep while his partner, who was carrying their child, lay awake and miserable.  
Everyone was constantly bringing food to their room and Bucky ate nearly everything that was brought to him. But whatever he ate, the baby ate too and left nothing to satisfy his own body. They didn’t know if the fetus was growing stronger or if Bucky’s body was just getting weaker, but the kicks were starting to actually hurt him instead of being a mere annoyance. There were times he would nearly double over in agony when a kick caught him by surprise.  
Bruce had confirmed that he felt everything was fully developed and ready to deliver at this point. Bucky and Steve both had sighed heavily in relief at the news and were ready to start right then. But Bruce reminded them of the potential complications and their eagerness slowed down a little. It was a very real possibility that a number of things could go wrong. They didn’t know how Bucky’s body would react to a cesarean section or how big of a factor the serum would play in the surgery.  
With the news, they all agreed it would be best to wait until the evening and then proceed. That gave Bucky and Steve the time to discuss how to react if such a tragedy should occur. Bucky insisted that they save the baby before worrying about him, but Steve was having none of that. He refused to let Bucky go again, he couldn’t go through that kind of pain another time. That was the start of a pretty heated argument between the two of them, which was about the worst thing they could do at the moment.

“How the hell could you even ask me to consider that?” Steve’s voice hitched as he tried to keep an even volume.  
“Steve, this is our baby we’re talking about. Do you have any idea how it would make me feel if I let them die just so I won’t?”  
“Do you have any idea how it would make me feel to raise our child alone, knowing I let you die on a fucking table?” Steve huffed and stormed out of the kitchen only to walk into a room where his colleagues were staring at him. Their faces were filled with mixed emotions. Bruce looked horrified that he had brought this up to them just hours before the delivery. Clint and Thor had looks of understanding but Steve wasn’t sure which side they were on. Tony tried to have an even expression, but he and Sam both were pacing back and forth. Nat had tears streaming across her cheeks; she patted Steve on the shoulder and looked at him with deep, genuine sympathy.  
Steve didn’t know what to do; he knew Bucky would resent him if he went against his wishes. But at least he’d be alive. Steve told himself; even if it meant Bucky left. The emotions were too high in the crowded living room and Steve had turned on his heel to go back to his boyfriend and apologize. But about the time it took him to turn around, a sickening crunch of what sounded like a bone snapping echoed through the space. And then a blood curdling scream followed it. Every one of them took off running to the kitchen, finding Bucky falling to his knees and crying in agony. Steve and Bruce were on either side of him while the others backed away to give them room.  
“What is it, Buck? What happened?” Steve brushed Bucky’s hair from his wet face and tried to instill calmness in the writhing man.  
“It kicked….” Bucky screamed out in more pain. “My fucking ribs… one broke.” He was breaching tachypnea and Bruce knew they needed to get him to the Stark hospital wing immediately. If the baby had kicked him hard enough to crack a rib, there was no telling how much more damage it could do.  
Steve took Bucky’s weight and carried him to the wing. Bucky tried to remain calm, he really did. But, fuck, he was in some serious pain. He was pretty sure two ribs were now broken and there was some serious damage being done to his kidneys at the moment. It hurt too much to take a deep breath so he was taking short and quick ones and burying his face in Steve’s neck while the man cooed him.  
“You’re going to be okay, Buck. Just hang on, we’re almost there.”

Once he got hooked up to every machine fucking possible, the pain was unbearable. He could feel his insides ripping apart by the passing seconds. Bruce offered a spinal anesthetic but it would take a few minutes to prepare.  
“Fuck it!” Bucky growled through gritted teeth. “Just cut me open, I feel like I’m fucking dying!” Bucky squeezed his eyes shut as something else ripped through his body, he screamed out and Bruce started working to perform the surgery. Steve stayed by Bucky’s side and Bucky tried so hard to focus on the bright blue eyes peering down at him, but he couldn’t get past the searing pain.  
By the change of Steve’s expression, Bucky assumed Bruce had started to cut him open. That’s how much pain Bucky was in, he didn’t even feel a scalpel tearing through his abdomen. He felt pressure as the surgery went on, but just as fast as it started, it was over. A cry sounded throughout the otherwise quiet room and Bucky watched as Steve slowly broke apart. He reached up and grabbed Steve’s hand to squeeze as more cries belted out from the other side of the room. Steve blinked away the tears streaming from his eyes and huffed out a huge smile to Bucky before squatting down to be face to face with him.  
“You did it,” Steve whimpered, brushing Bucky’s sweat drenched hair off his forehead.  
“We did it,” Bucky whispered.  
“He’s perfect, guys.” Bruce called as he slowly approached them with a snuggly blue bundle. He handed the bundle to Steve, and Bucky watched as he awkwardly held the tiny human in his arms. Their tiny human.  
“He’s beautiful, Buck.” Steve sobbed and kneeled down to let Bucky see while he was getting stitched up. He was, indeed, perfect. He had Bucky’s dark hair, but those lively blue eyes were all Steve’s. His features were a perfect mixture of the two super soldiers and they made one beautiful little boy.  
It only took a couple hours for Bucky to get cleaned and stitched up. His body was already working to heal itself, and with a wrapping around his ribs he felt almost back to normal. He held their son while Steve sat by his side and peered down at his little family.

The others came by to visit and meet the newest member of Stark tower.  
“What’s his name?” Natasha murmured as she rocked the sleeping bundle.  
“Christopher Sebastian Rogers-Barnes” Bucky and Steve answered in unison.  
“That’s a lovely name, guys.” Clint piped up from behind Natasha.  
Steve slipped in to sit behind Bucky on the bed. Bucky lie back against him and let his head rest against Steve’s shoulder. He was finally comfortable again. Thor handed Christopher back over to his dads and Bucky held him close to his chest while Steve held Bucky and kissed his temple. They were a perfectly content family, basking in the bliss of parenthood as their baby snored in Bucky’s arms.  
“Gets that from you,” Bucky whispered and sniffled past more emotions. Steve returned the sniffle and chuckled.  
“You love it.” He teased, referring to the sometimes treacherous sounds that come out of Steve at night. But Bucky just nodded his head.  
“I do.” He murmured, smiling down at the most beautiful creation in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time getting involved in any kind of fanfiction and my first story. It was a lot of fun writing this and I hope someone enjoyed it. I would like to keep writing these stories so please leave me feedback, negative or positive!


End file.
